unforgetable
by emmadantana4eva
Summary: my fisrt attempt so please review. after dreaming of him for so long it finally happens but how can she have forgotten.


_I DO NOT OWN CSI NEW YORK OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FICTION._

_The familiar sound of her phone going off arose her from her dream. It had been a good dream too almost at the good bit. She had been having the dream for a while now ever since that night at his place and those 3 words. She opened her eyes searching for her phone, she knocked over the lamp in the process and it took her a few seconds to realise she wasn't in her own bed. This made her sit bolt upright and she answered her phone while she tried to figure out where she was._

"_Monroe"_

"_Lindsay its Mac got a DB in central park and everyone else tied up Adam will meet you there."_

"_ok ill be right there" she replied sleepily she hated being on secondary call but needed to get out of wherever it was she was._

_Slowly she climbed out of the bed and wrapped herself in the sheet as she realised she was naked. She began to hunt for her clothes which were spread everywhere. Daylight was starting to shine through the curtains as she made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door it took her only a few seconds to realise she was actually in a hotel room. She decided not to take a shower but to get out of there ASAP. She got dressed and left. As she shut the door she didn't notice the note attached to the door it fell as she closed the door._

_Looking around she recognised the hotel and quickly found the nearest subway to take her to the scene. Hoping no one would notice she was still in her clothes from yesterday._

_The queue at Starbucks was longer than he had hoped for. He hated leaving her there but the hotel coffee was only good enough for death row inmates at a push and he didn't want to ruin a magical night with crap coffee. At least he left a note to stop her from panicking. She had probably woken by now read the note and settled back to sleep. Finally he got his order, not sure what she would fancy he got her 3 choices a hot chocolate with the works, a half caff skinny latte and a tea with a large black coffee for him. As he juggled the drinks he was glad that he choose a hotel near a star bucks as he hated long walks. He quicken his pace at the thought of her all alone in the hotel waiting for him to return. He was so glad last night had happened he'd been waiting for what seemed forever for her and now he had her he didn't want to be apart from her for longer than necessary . Carefully he juggled the drinks and unlocked the room once he entered he could smell her perfume and it made his heart skip a beat at just the thought of her. He had never felt like this about anybody she was his best friend and his soulmate and now his girlfriend. Who'd have thought it Danny Messer in love. Just the thought of the word love makes him smile. He places the drinks down and walks towards the bedroom . When he gets there he sees she isn't there so he goes and looks in the bathroom still no sign of her. As he turns he sees his note on the floor._

"_shit " he mutters as he realises she must have woke up and thought he'd done a runner. He gathers up his stuff and leaves to go find her. He tries her phone but there's no answer it goes straight to answer phone and remembering she was on secondary call he phones Flack_

"_Don, Messer have you seen Lindsay? I cant get hold of her!"_

"_She got called to a DB in central park. Why what you done now?" replied flack noting the scared tone of his friends voice._

"_Nothing just need to speak to her. See you later for this drinks thing Stella's got planned"_

"_Yeah see ya buddy"_

_He hangs up and climbs on his Harley and heads for central park_

_Lindsay arrives at the scene and Adam is already processing. As she ducks under the crime scene tape he looks up and nods a greeting. She places her kit down and approaches the body. It a young woman about 25 years old and she is dressed in a black cocktail dress._

"_How far have you got?" she asks Adam as he approaches her_

"_Almost done with photos and coroner has released the body. I was going to go back with it and see what I can collect." he replied looking at her strangely with a big grin on his face_

"_So good night last night then?" he asked his grin getting wider as if he knew something she didn't._

"_Why what do you know?" she asked looking at him inquizitivly aware he knew something but he wasn't letting on. Not wanting to push the subject as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable she turned and walked away deciding to take the pictures of the area seeing as Adam had the body covered. As she walked away she heard a motorbike approaching . Normally she wouldn't notice this but today however the sound of the engine made her look up. As she did she saw a familiar face. It was Danny. Embarrassed that he was going to see her in the same clothes as yesterday she crouched down hoping he wouldn't see her. He caught her eye as she turned. As he approached her she began to get embarrassed. Its not like he was some stranger she had only just met this was Danny, her best friend and work colleague and if she had her way her boyfriend too. She had liked him from very early on of meeting him the attraction had almost been instant but back then she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone no matter how much they made her go weak at the knees. _

"_Montana why did you run away?" he asked as her came up behind her. This made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin making her shiver and tingle all over._

"_What are you talking about Danny?" she turned to face him as she said this and once she was face to face with him she felt her heart melt as his cheeky grin on his oh so sexy face. _

"_Ha Ha you're very sexy when you're being funny you know that don't you!" he said as he stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips this caused Lindsay's knees to buckle slightly_

"_What are you talking about Messer?" she asked him composing herself. As she looked into his eyes she could see he thought she had gone completely mad_

"_I'm talking about you me and a very nice night in a motel room!" he replied giving her his concerned look_

"_oh my god that was you? Why did you leave me there?" she replied shocked and stunned as she could tell he was being serious. It was Danny she had spent the night with. She had been dreaming of it for as long as she's known him and now its finally happened she cannot remember a thing. Danny looked almost heartbroken as he turned and walked away from her walking past Adam ignoring him he climbed on his Harley and left._

_Adam approached Lindsay who at this point was on the verge of tears._

"_What was that all about? Danny looked really angry. Are you okay?" Adam stood right next to Lindsay looking at her when a car pulled up. Luckily it was Stella coming to check on their progress. As she walked over to where Lindsay and Adam stood she could sense something was up. On the way over she had seen a Harley going very fast and it looked like Dannys but he was day off so it was proberbly a coincidence._


End file.
